All's Weld That Ends Weld
All's Weld That Ends Weld is the fifth mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In this mission, the player trains with the elite puffle Flare in order to fix a broken key. Walkthrough The player starts in the Dojo, where Dot tells the player she says the the Director is planning an expedition to find Gary, who is still missing, and that she is waiting for her own team. She also says she found someone who can fix the key that recently broke, and asks if the player is ready to continue. If the player accepts, the mission begins. The player starts the mission in the Puffle Training Room, where the Puffle Handler proceeds to greet the player, and asks where Dot is. The player responds that she left on a mission, then asks about the key. PH says that although she can't fix the key, a puffle with her named Flare can. The player remarks that this puffle doesn't look very cheerful, and PH says that black puffles are the strong, silent types. She gives Flare an O' Berry, but after eating it, Flare starts to look upset. The player can then talk to PH and ask her questions. If asked what could be the matter, she states she is unsure, but mentions that Flare frequents the Coffee Shop. If asked about if Flare could need more O'berries, she mentions she buys them from the Pet Shop. Optionally, the player can visit the Pet Shop and talk to the owner, who mentions they are out of O'berries at the moment. The owner can also be asked what could cause a puffle to act strangely, and they mention they might need attention, and black puffles specifically can always light a flame if they are happy. The owner suggests doing something nice to make the puffle happy. At the Town, Aunt Arctic is taking a walk before she starts on the new issue of the newspaper. After talking to her, she notices the player has something on their mind. The player tells her about how they are trying to help a puffle feel better, and Aunt Arctic says that "a little kindness goes a long way". She then gives the player a postcard. In the Coffee Shop, the barista has spilt java beans. The player can clean up the mess with the Mechano-Duster from the Spy Gadget, revealing a pen. The barista thanks the player for cleaning up the mess, and lets them keep the pen. This can be combined with the postcard, which allows penguins to sign the back of it if the postcard and pen is shown to them. In total, four signatures can be collected: *The barista, who remarks that Flare used to be the only puffle capable of boiling water hot enough to make a "triple fudge cocoa" drink. *Aunt Arctic, staying true to her sayings on giving kindness. *Both of The Snowball Crew members at the Snow Forts. The blue penguin mentions they regularly have snowball fights with Flare, and the red penguin mentions that Flare once helped them signal Rockhopper. If talked to after completing the postcard, the red penguin remarks that Flare helped them relight the boiler in the Boiler Room after they accidentally put it out. Once all four signatures are collected, the postcard is put in an envelope. This can be shown to Flare, who fires up on his own while grinning. PH is surprised, and the player remarks that Flare just needed to know his friends missed him. She then tells the player about how to use Flare, which simply involves touching him, then touching the object the player wants to weld. After welding the key, nearby, it is finally fixed. It can then be taken to the Sport Shop and used to open Gary's Room. Inside, the player must find various clues. One is a blueprint for a gadget called the Super Power Flashlight, which is revealed by using the spy decoder from the Spy Gadget on it. Another is a map showing Mine Tunnels the player has never seen before. After investigating both, the player can interact with a notepad on a desk to write a note for other agents, remarking those that find it can help them look in the mines. After this, the player must attempt to leave the room. They are sure that Gary went to the Mine, and are going to search there, and hopes other agents see the message. The mission then ends. Trivia *The postcard that Aunt Arctic gives the player is the Terrific Friend postcard, but the stamp and space for "From: (username)" are removed. *If the player interacts with the java bean spill, they comment that it is "fresh ground coffee". This same joke was used in a comic and later appeared at the Dock during the Penguin Games. *After having a penguin sign the back of the postcard for Flare, illegible scribbles are added to the postcard. The signatures have no connection to the order penguins sign in. Whoever signs first signs in blue in the center, whoever is second signs in red in the top left corner, and whoever is third signs in green in the bottom right corner. The fourth signature is not seen because the postcard is immediately placed in an envelope afterwards. *The note that the player leaves at the end of the mission is in Tic Tac Code. It translates to "G TRAIL LEADS TO THE MINES MEET ME THERE WHEN YOU CAN - AGEET". **The misspelling of "agent" may stem from the symbols for E and N both being a square, with the latter also having an x inside of it. However, the symbols on the note are individually written, rather than being a font, making it unlikely to be a typo, and rather just a mistake. Gallery Dot expedition search.png|Dot waiting to search for Gary PH introducing Flare.png|PH introducing Flare Flare upset.png|Flare upset Pet Shop owner advice.png|The Pet Shop owner's advice on puffles Aunt Arctic kindness.png|Aunt Arctic talking about kindness Spilled the beans.png|Cleaning up beans with the Mechano-Duster Snowball crew signing postcard.png|A snowball crew member signing the postcard Flare happy.png|Flare firing up out of happiness Fixed key.png|The key fixed after being welded Super Power Flashlight blueprints.png|The Super Power Flashlight blueprints Mine tunnels map.png|The map of mine tunnels Note for other agents.png|The player's note for other agents Hilarious coffee joke.png|The "fresh ground coffee" joke